The Newbie
by Hummingbird The Transformer
Summary: All of Team One is skeptical of Lou's replacement, Grace Alizabeth, especially Spike. But he can't help but size her up. He sees a young woman who is passionate about her job, humorous, quiet, and broken. (Those who like Winnie or ship Spinnie, this probably isn't the story for you) Definite SpikeXOC and Rated T because Flashpoint isn't exactly rainbows and unicorns.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story! Well, in my previous first chapter I honestly did not like how I was going with it. So I've changed it around a little. Grace will know Donna, Spike will seem a little mean at the beginning.. Things may seem a little different, like how the HQ is built... So, I tell you all more later in the story. Again, hope you like it!**

* * *

Grace Alizabeth parked her small car in the parking lot, near the Toronto Police Headquarters. The place practically screamed big and tall. The training area was big as well, perfect for high tech police. Several other cars were parked near her own. The dark clouds covering the sky moved with the cold breeze. Snowflakes fell softly covering the ground. Grace sighed, Christmas was coming.

Her long black, curly hair was brushed and pulled back in a pony tail. Dressed in a jacket, T-shirt, pants, and her boots, Grace tried to be as casual as possible. Carrying her bag, she entered the front door and found a desk.

"Could you possibly tell me where the SRU quarters are?" She asked.

"Yes." The young man looked up at her. "You must be Team One's new recruit. Follow me." He got up and led her to an elevator. "Go to floor 5, and then take a left."

Grace gave him a nod and pushed the five. The doors closed with a ding and the secretary disappeared. The small box began moving upward, and suddenly stopped. With another ding, the doors opened and Grace took in a couple of deep breaths. She took the left as she was told to and walked toward a desk.

Computers and headsets covered it. A woman rapidly typed on one computer while talking through her earpiece. She turned and looked at Grace.

"You must be Grace! Sarge will be here soon; Team One is just wrapping up a hot call. Oh and I'm Winnie." Winnie held out her hand and Grace smiled, shaking her hand respectfully.

"Yes I'm Grace.. I just moved here." She looked around at the SRU portion of the large tower, taking in the amazing architecture.

"Well, Sarge will give you the full tour when he gets back. Until then, why don't you go set up your locker. Here's your uniform." Winnie handed Grace a brown package, a pair of heavy duty black boots, and pointed her finger towards a red door. "There's the women's locker room."

On the wall next to the door was a sign that said _Women._

"So, erm... I can just pick any locker?" She asked.

"Yes. Go on." Winnie smiled. Grace nodded and pulled the door open. Just before it shut behind her she heard Winnie say, "Boss, the new recruit is here."

The door shut behind her, leaving Grace in complete silence. The women's locker room was empty, except the lockers, showers, and a few chairs.

Only two lockers were marked, so Grace chose the one next to what she knew was Jules' locker and another which must have been Donna's locker. She dropped her bag, boots, and package. Grace ripped the package and she found a black jacket, grey pants, and black T-shirt. Grace pulled off her shirt and pulled on the black T-shirt and jacket, and then continuing with the pants.

Grace placed her few other belonging; a change of clothes, a snack, a pair of sneakers, and her purse away in the locker. The door to the locker room opened and she tensed.

"Sarge and the team are here, if you want to come meet them." Grace nodded at Winnie.

Grace watched as about 4 men and 1 woman crowded around Winnie's desk. Their faces were all firm and serious. She was now a bit nervous, Grace never liked completely serious people. Her humorous side often came out more than her serious side.

Slowly she walked until she was close enough to take in their faces. One was bald with thin lips and an air of intimidation around him. Another, he was bald too, but he seemed more shy and personal. _He must be the Sergeant. _Grace thought.

The next was a middle aged man with dark hair, but he was quiet but alert. This one had blonde hair and blue eyes, he seemed kind and firm. The last was a brown spike haired, brown eyed handsome man who seemed happy but his eyes held unbelievable pain. The woman had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and brown eyes; she was short(shorter than Grace) and she was one of those women who were feisty and knew how to kick a man's ass if need be.

"Um, hello.. My name is Grace." Grace whispered to get their attention. They all turned their heads and stared at her.

"Boss, is this the girl who's going to replace.. Lew?" The spike haired man spoke. The Sergeant nodded.

"This is our new recruit. I know its so soon but we can't be one man down forever." He gave her a small smile.

"I know how hard is to lose someone close. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Grace looked at them all.

"I'm Gregory Parker or most call me Greg but of course you know that. This is Spike, Wordy, Sam, Ed, and Jules." They all nodded their respects, but Grace could see hints of dislike and sadness. She knew she would never replace their lost team member.

The rest of the day was spent touring the HQ; the training areas, what to do when there's a hot call, how to get around, what you'll be wearing.. Grace's head was swarmed with questions and answers. Soon after she left and went to her new apartment. It was small, but comfortable. Her couch, stereo, and TV were already set up. Her bed was made.

Grace turned her stereo on and sat down with a book. A knock on her door made her sit up quickly and walked to open it. Standing there was her new boss, carrying coffee and a McDonalds' bag.

"Oh, um come in." Grace opened the door so Greg could come in. She quickly turned off her stereo and walked into the kitchen. Silently thanking God that he had brought food, she offered to take the bag and coffee from him. Her fridge was bare, because she had not wanted to go to the store yet.

"Here.." Grace pulled out a chair for him at her table with just two chairs. Papers, bills, and packages were spread across it. "Oh I'm sorry about that." She scrambled to grab them all.

"No, no, that's okay." He set the food on the table. "I brought this because most new recruits decide not to eat the first day. I'm guessing you have not found the time to go to the Walmart that is just down the street." Grace blushed and nodded. "Well trust me, I don't usually go shopping often either." He handed her a cheeseburger, fries, and a large coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled, said a quick prayer, and slowly unwrapped her food.

"So, what did you think of the rest of Team One?" Greg tried making small talk.

"Quiet, and grieving. I could see dislike in their eyes too, and umm.. Spike was it? He seemed happy but in his eyes I noticed a lot of pain." Grace sipped her coffee.

"Spike was the most affected after Lou died just 2 weeks ago. Lou had been his best friend. But we're all gonna be grieving for a long time.." Greg sighed.

"I respect that, I once lost someone close to me. I was very sad for a very long time... But anyways, is there a particular name I need to call you? I heard the team call you Sarge or Boss." Grace asked as she finished her food and tossed the wrappers into the trash bin.

"Sarge and Boss are just nicknames and they are usually what I'm called by, but I won't mind if you call me Greg either." Greg tossed his own cup and wrappers away.

"Okay." Grace nodded.

"I better get going. Don't forget we have early shift tomorrow so be there by 7:00. Good night." Grace opened the door for him and waved a little goodbye as he walked out of sight.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :D**


	2. Getting To Know Her

Spike rolled tiredly out of bed, his alarm clock beeping annoyingly loud. He slammed his fist down onto the off button and stretched. A headache pounded around in his skull. He pulled on his uniform and shuffled into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of black coffee and made himself some eggs. He swallowed some aspirin down with his coffee. Spike gave his mother a hug and walked out the door.

Spike realized that's how every morning really went for him. He got up, had breakfast, and went to work. But then he remembered that today was the day the new recruit really began to work with them. He groaned. Today was going to be a long day. But it was also the day he had to start thinking of a prank to pull on her. The REAL welcome. Spike pulled into the HQ's parking lot and made his way up to the briefing room. He watched as Grace talked with Ed and Wordy.

He looked her up and down. She was strongly built, but not overly muscled like he'd seen some women have (those kind of women scared him). She was about his height although maybe a little shorter, with dark brown eyes and jet black hair. Her face had a few freckles here and there. He noticed that around her neck was a thin gold chain, and the charm on it was a cross. In her right hand she held a large coffee from Timmy's. Her left hand messed with the chain. She seemed... happy, like it was a rare few times she was genuinely happy. But for some reason, Spike felt like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Spike looked up at the Sarge, who was holding a stack of papers. "Welcome back Grace, I'm glad we didn't scare you off.." Greg chuckled. Grace laughed. She sat in the only chair that wasn't available, which unfortunately was next to Spike. Spike inwardly groaned.

"Well, we're gonna take it easy today, no big cases or anything. Might even take a little time to see how well Grace can negotiate." Greg smiled. "But before we get started, Grace why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Grace nodded and stood up. "Well, I was born and raised in Canada, although both my parents are from Italy." 'So that explains the dark complexion.' Spike thought. "When I turned 18 I went to college in the U.S. Throughout the next several years I learned many things, including how to be a cop. As a young kid, I dreamed of getting a job in the big leagues, such as the SRU or SWAT. So that was my goal. I raced through college and into Military service. For 4 years I served, and then I tried for SWAT. I was accepted. I learned to negotiate and more self defense than before. After about 8 years, I moved back to Toronto and I saw a chance for a job in the SRU. I sent in an application and you guys decided I was good. I am an experienced sniper, negotiator, and profiler, and I have had my fair share of tech and bombs. So, here I am!" She smiled and sat back down.

Wordy nudged Spike with his elbow and whispered, "Hey, maybe she's another techie.." Spike snorted. They didn't need another techie, Team One had him.

"You sure had a busy life." Sam commented. Ed and Wordy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've gotten used to it over the years." Grace sighed, her eyes clouding up with sadness, but as quickly as it came it was gone. Spike sighed. The rest of the time he was in the briefing room, he was listening, but not really. Thankfully the headache began to subside, but the sadness that came after that seeped in like poison. Spike was unusually quiet, and that scared his team, and he knew it.

Grace looked at the time on the clock that hung on the wall in the briefing room. 8 AM, on a Monday morning. Inwardly she groaned; she despised Mondays.. She cracked her neck and stretched.

"Team One lets gear up!" Ed clapped his hands. "Jules, would you mind helping Grace with her body armor?" Jules nodded and Grace followed behind her.

Jules led her to the gun cage and gave Grace a bullet proof vest and holster. Grace strapped the holster onto her upper right thigh and pulled on the vest. Jules adjusted the straps and buckled it for her. Jules also handed her a Glock 17 and a magazine full of bullets; Grace pushed the magazine into the Glock 17 and put it into the holster.

"There." Jules nodded and patted Grace on the shoulder. Grace walked around a little bit.

"I still feel like a penguin after all these years." She laughed and gathered with the rest of the team around Winnie's desk. She looked around and saw that Spike's voice was not included in the jumble of mixed voices. She looked behind her to find him sitting quietly on a bench staring silently at a poster. A picture of a young man who was dark skinned and dark haired; below the picture said 'Constable Lewis Young, who gave his life to keep the peace.' Spike's comm. link was hanging limply on his shoulder blade.

Grace had already put hers in her ear all ready to go in case the hot call siren started blaring. But she had a feeling today was going to be a slow day, you know the kind of day when you start a new job. When she looked back at Spike, he was staring in her particular direction with a look of sadness. Grace went and sat next to him.

"You're looking at me like you want to say something." Grace spoke quietly. "That, or you're trying to make me melt by staring at me."

Spike stayed silent, his hands twitched. Grace thought she might have seen the tiniest hint of a smile. He got ready to get up, but Grace stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Spike, I know what happened to your best friend. I just want you to know that I have lost many people in my life that were close to me. I'm asking you now, to at least try to talk with me and get to know me before you try melting me again, especially since I'm in the truck with you today if we get a hot call." Grace removed her hand from his tense shoulder and let it hang limply by her side. Spike felt a quick pang of surprise when she said that. Her? In the truck with him? He must have been lost in his thoughts when Ed had told them what their positions were. '_Just get to know her a little bit before you decide on disliking her permanently..' _Spike's good side overcame his bad side this time..

"S-So you've done work with bombs?" Spike had said so quietly only Grace heard it.

"Yeah. I was called in to take a look at this bomb in a box once, and it had like 10 minutes left til it blew up. I was like "Oh crap!" I desperately scrambled around trying to figure out how to diffuse it. But I finally diffused it thanks to the help of a friend." Grace smiled gently.

"Hmm." Spike nodded.

"Okay, how about we start over. I'm Grace Alizabeth, or most people that are my friends call me Gracie." She held out her hand. Spike looked at it and slowly grasped her hand which was warm and welcoming.

"Michelangelo Scarlatti, but everybody calls me Spike cause of my hair when I was younger." Spike smiled and heartily shook her hand.

"I don't know Spike, your hair looks pretty spikey right now to me.. Did you forget to brush your hair this morning?" She laughed and much to her surprise, Spike did too.

The good side of Spike said, '_Wow, she's got an amazing laugh..' _His bad side said, '_Don't you dare.. You can't have relationships with members on the same team.'_

"Let's load up the SUVs!" Ed called. Everyone went to the gun cages and began grabbing bags and rifles.

"Too bad we're not doing a full time shift today, otherwise I would be loading up Babycakes.." Spike sighed.

"Wait, hold it.. Who's Babycakes?" Grace bit back a laugh.

"Nobody told you about my beloved Babycakes?!" Spike placed his hand over his chest in mock offense.

"No, I guess not." Grace laughed.

"Well, Babycakes just happens to be my robot girlfriend." Spike grinned and opened up the door leading to where he kept Babycakes. Grace's eyes widened as she laid eyes on the robot.

"Wow. I never got anything like this.. This must help a lot when on bomb calls.. She's beautiful." Grace ran her fingers along the metal that the robot was made of. She was now jealous. Spike glowed and grinned with pride.

"Yep, she's a beauty all right." Spike smiled and patted Babycakes's metal head.

The door behind them opened. "Spike, she's been here less than 48 hours and you're already showing Babycakes off?" Wordy's amused voice came from behind them.

"Grace here likes Babycakes. So I wouldn't say I'm forcing her to look at her." Spike smiled.

Grace looked up at Wordy. "She's a beautiful and well built machine. I'm sure she has done some good jobs in the past." She grinned and looked at Spike who just nodded enthusiastically.

"Well anyway, I'm here bugging you both for a specific reason. A friend of yours was asking for you Grace." Wordy moved out of the way to reveal a woman. Her blonde wavy hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Grace! I haven't seen you in forever! Why didn't we really keep in touch again?" Donna's face broke out in a big smile. Grace hugged her tight, happiness evident on her face.

"I knew you were here, I just didn't know where I would find you!" Grace said.

"All you had to do was ask for me and I would've found you." Donna smiled. "But still, its been a few years, how are you?"

"Good, I finally got away from all the drama." Grace sighed.

"I'm glad you did, I can't imagine what you were going through." Donna nodded. Spike began to wonder if they'd forgotten that he was still standing right behind them and what they were talking about. Drama?

"Well, I see you met Spike." Donna snorted and watched as Spike was trying to make his exit out the door not very ninja like.

"Yes, well, he was staring at me so I decided to try talking to him." Grace laughed. Spike shifted nervously on his feet.

"Hmm. Beware, Team One only accepts you after they've humiliated you with a prank. And usually Spike here is the one who usually sets it up." While Donna was saying this she was looking directly in Spike's direction. Spike grinned and waved at them innocently.

"Thanks for letting me know-" Grace was stopped short. A siren starting blaring.

"Team One hot call!" Winnie called.

"I gotta go, we'll continue talking later." Grace ran back out near the desk and followed the rest of the team out to the SUVs.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! I finally finished Chapter2! I can't believe how long it took me to finish it! Well, don't expect a long wait for Chapter 3. I now have more time since school let out for the summer so I'll update soon. Thanks so much for reading! :D  
**


End file.
